Mistakes
by Emchmi999
Summary: 1 year ago, Jason chose Reyna over Piper. Now, he realizes how much of a mistake he's made. When he returns to camp Half Blood, there's a problem. Everyone hates him and Piper is dating Leo! i suck at summaries... Please review. Jasper with a few hints of Liper
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Jason's POV

"Who will you pick Jason? That Greek Aphrodite spawn? Or me? She's know you a month, I helped you become preator, I love you, but if you choose her, you clearly don't feel the same way." Reyna looked at me, he obsidian black eyes slightly teary.

"Jason, Reyna's using you. I love you, she doesn't" Piper looked at me desperately.

My Gods..Not this moment. Piper or Reyna? I froze up. This was a nightmare. Reyna was pretty smart, cunning and Piper...she was...I didn't want to choose, but...If i had too. I'd chose.

"Reyna." I whispered. Then I spoke up a bit.

"I..I chose Reyna." I stammered. Reyna smiled. Her normally cold obsidian eyes lit up.

She leapt forwards, threw her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her back eagerly, I nearly lost control when I remembered Piper.

I broke away from Reyna and turned to her, smiling.

"No hard feelings Pipes?" I held out my hand. I lowered it and my smile melted when she shook her head slowly, backing away.

"Don't...don't call me that Grace." She spat out my last name and I flinched.

"Pipes...I..I just don't love you." I took a step towards her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled. Reyna and i recoiled.

"Piper..." I wanted her to understand that I still wanted to be friends. I thought I loved her, but it was Reyna whom I loved. Why couldn't she understand that?

"I HATE you!" She spat. She turned and ran, as fast as she could away from me. Reyna wrapped arm around me.

"She blow over it Jase." I nodded quietly. I didn't know what to do. Piper was never this...violent. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

Or so I thought...  
**  
Hey guys! How do you like the new story? Like it? Hate it? Don't give a damn? This story is doubling as both my Creative writing project and my personal project! YAY! Excuse to write at home! Anyway. If this gets 5 reviews I'll update! I'm kidding, already started on Chapter 1.  
P.S. Most of this story will be Piper and Jason's POV, but if i feel the need to, i'll throw in some of Leo's POV's too! Additional P.S. Virtual milk \_/ and cookie (::) for my 5th reviewer! Pus I'll give a shout-out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Piper's POV

I can't believe that he chose HER! That icy cold hearted bitch! After he told me he loved me too... After he tried to 'still be friends', and I quote "no hard feelings" I ran. I couldn't take this. To make things even worse, he had used my pet name. Pipes. When I got back on the ship, I ran towards my room and ran straight into Leo. I broke down and sobbed into his arms. Leo wrapped his arms around me protectively, stroking my hair.

"Calm down Pipes, calm down. Who was it? What happened? Who do you need me to blowtorch?" I laughed weakly at his last remark.

"J...Jason." I gasped.

"He..he..chose Reyna and the Romans." I sobbed into Leo's shirt.

"That bastard." He hissed, his hand lighting on fire. I flinched, Leo's powers still scared me a bit, i could get a car, he could set fire to anything. Who was more powerful? It sure wasn't me!

"L..Leo don't." I hated Jason right now, but I didn't want another war, and I didn't want the 2 boys fighting each other. Leo relaxed slightly, the fire in his palm went out.

"Okay, but ONLY because YOU said so." Leo rested his chin on top of my head and rubbed circles on my back, this calmed me down.

"Go get some rest Pipes, I'm setting a ship's course for Camp-Half-Blood, Octavian, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Gwen, Dakota have said they'll go back home with us. You'll never have to see that bastard's face again Pipes, I promise."

He kissed my forehead and brought me back to my room.

I smiled gratefully.

"What would I do without you?" I teased him gently. He smirked.

"You wouldn't be able to live without my awesomeness, thats for sure!" He grinned. Then got all serious again.

"Get some rest!"

He pushed me gently into my cabin. I laughed slightly and shut the door behind me.

I felt something around my neck, then shot out of bed. The necklace Jason had given my 3 weeks ago..When he told me he loved me.

I screamed into my pillow and snatched the necklace off my neck.

It was a lightning bolt being held by a dove, since Aphrodite's(My mom!)sacred bird was a dove, and a lightning bolt..because well...kinda obvious right?

I flung the necklace out the window, not even looking where it fell _**(A:N remember this scene! That necklace is important!)**_ I buried my head into my pillow and cried myself to sleep...  
**  
AN: So how was that chapter? wrote it all in one class too! I'm on a good mood today, i found my headphones, and i got 3 certificates of Excellence from the Latin Convention. Overall, out of over 4000 kids, i got 8th in the mythology exam! I also got First for my age group in small models and 7th in children's storybooks! YAYAYAY Remember review and you get a shout out and cookies! (::) (::)!**

CONTEST! If you can figure out what i mean when i type this ! ?! ?! you can chose  
a.)help write story  
b.)be my fave writer/reader!  
so leave your guess in a review! and if you're a guest leave...ummm...a name...yea


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jason's POV

I expected Piper to blow over all this drama by the morning. So, when i woke up the next day, I pulled on a fresh Camp Jupiter shirt and walked towards the forum.

I didn't love Piper, but I desperately wanted to still be friends with her. I walked into the forum and stopped dead in my tracks.

The Argo 2 was gone. All of them were gone. I took a deep breath, they probably just went to...get supplies. I had to know where they had gone. If they needed supplies they would have taken the Pegasi. I ran as fast as I could to Jupiter's temple, ever since Octavian had started dating the Greek Oracle, Rachel Dare, he was much more trusting towards the Greeks. If anyone knew where the Argo 2 was, it was him. I burst into the temple, slightly out of breath.

"Octavian! Do you know where th-" I faltered. Octavian wasn't here. Octavian wasn't here. Octavian was ALWAYS here. I looked around frantically. Usually, he would have been slaughtering stuffed animals, more recently, he would have been making out with Rachel. I noticed something in the corner, on the alter. A silver holographic scroll that hadn't been there moments before had appeared. Silver holographic scroll. Leo. I dashed over to the alter and snatched up the scroll. I unfulrled it and Leo stared back up at me, a stony cold expression in his face.

"Leo, dude where are you?" The Argo 2 is gone! Where is Octavian? Hazel? Frank? Gwen? Dakota?" I asked.

"They're all on the Argo 2, Grace. We're going back to Camp-Half-Blood. It's pretty obvious that you've chosen the Romans over your friends." Leo snapped at me. It took me a few seconds to realize a few things. Most of my friends were had left for Camp-Half-Blood, and...for the first time ever Leo had called me by my last name Grace. He never did that.

"Le...Leo why are you doing this to me? Why are Gwen, Dakota, Hazel, Frank and Octavian with you?" I was panicking. What was going on?

"They want nothing to do with a cold hearted Roman." He hissed at me. I was shocked.

"They ARE Roman!" I yelled.

"My bad. THey don't want anything to do with Romans like you." Hearing my best friend say these things about me was breaking my heart.

"Leo...Why did you all leave?" I was starting to cry.

"We left because you broke Piper." He hissed angrily. That's what this was about? Why was Piper reacting so harshly? It was turning everyone against me.

"What did she tell you? Leo, I never meant to hurt he-" He cut me off.

"You never meant to hurt her you bastard? You tell her a week ago that you love her, you'll never leave her side, you give her a special necklace. Then...YOU CHOSE ANOTHER GIRL AND BREAK HER HEART!?" Leo was screaming now, yelling at me though an image. I winced.

"Then you have the arrogance to say that you never wanted to hurt her. Do us all a favor Jason Grace. Never, ever, ever talk to any of us unless the Gods decree something." Leo slashed a hand through the image, like a n Iris message. The image faded. Mere seconds later, it was replaced by an Iris message from my furious sister.

**A/N Hey guys, sorry about these REALLY short chapters, but...if i keep going, we'll have like 10,000 words in a chapter, I'll make it up by updating a lot more often. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's a wonderful little poem for all of you!**

**ABCDEFG**

**Gummi bears are chasing me**

**1 is red,1 is blue**

**1 is trying to take my shoe**

**And now I'm running for my life**

**Cause the red one's got a knife**

**AND ANOTHER!**

**Roses are red violets are blue**

**He's for me, not for you**

**And if by chance you take my place**

**I'll take my fist and smash your face!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Thalia!" I yelled, leaping back in shock. She looked furious. I looked at her nervously.

"Jason Jupiter Grace!" she screamed. I winced at the use of my full name. Electricity flickered around her. I couldn't remember the last time I saw her this mad.

"Thals..."I trailed off. The rage in her eyes died away and was replaced by disappointment and sadness. I felt my heart break, I hated to disappoint my sister.

"I can't believe you." she said quietly.

'Thals-" she cut me off

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. I flinched, that was my pet name for her. If she didn't want me to call her that then.

"Thalia, I'm in love with Rey-" She cut me off again.

"Don't even say her name." Hearing my sister say that, I snapped.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I yelled. Then I slapped a hand over my mouth. Thalia's eyes teared up for a moment. Then hardened into an icy blue.

"It's obvious that you care about that girl more that your ex-family." she hissed. Ex-family? What was she saying?

"Thalia what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"We may have come from the same parents Jason Grace, but I am not your sister." I flinched. That stung. That was unbelievably harsh. I looked at my sister pleadingly, this couldn't be happening.

"Thalia. Please try to understand, I love Reyna, Piper's just a friend." I was about to say more, but my sister's glare stopped me.

"You told Piper you loved her Jason. You're a monster." She slashed her hand through the Mist and her image faded.

You told Piper you loved her. I am not your sister. Thalia's stinging words rang through my head. How was this happening? I chose the girl I love and my entire world crumbles. My closest friends leave me, my sister disowns me. My best friend..Leo. He shut me out. I knelt in front of my father's alter.

"My Lord and father Jupiter. Please fix my life. I love Reyna, but my friends don't accept that. They've abandoned me father. I've never felt so alone. Please help me Father, please." I got up and let a tear slide down my cheek. My world had fallen apart, i wanted to fix it. I looked up at the rumble of thunder. My father stood in front me. I knelt at his feet.

"Rise my son." he boomed. I stood up shakily and looked at my father.

"You must learn Jason, it will not always be easy for you, you chose the one you love, that was a sacrifice my son. Heroes must make sacrifices, even if it is personnel. That girl, Annabeth, she was ready to sacrifice her life for that Jackson kid. Jackson sacrificed immortality to be with her." I looked my father in the eye.

"Sacrifice?" I whispered.

"What haven't I given up? I lost my memory, battled giants, watched helpless as my friends plummeted into Tartarus, I was forced to chose between two amazing girls. I chose Reyna because I love her, and now I've lost everything!" I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"You haven't lost everything Jason." my father said quietly.

"What do you mean? My sister hates me, my best friend never wants to see me again, and all the Greeks that used to look up to me, probably hate me." I gasped, the sobs coming out uncontrollably now.

"You still have Reyna don't you?" My father asked. I looked up. I did have Reyna. I scrambled to my feet and bowed, a smile on my face.

"Thank you Father!" I ran from the temple, i sprinted to the forum, where I saw Reyna sitting by herself next to the fountain.

"Rey!" I hugged the breath out of her. She hugged me back. I looked at her, grinning, then i stepped back in shock. Reyna's hair turned from black to brown, becoming short and choppy. Cut with garfield safety scissors. I thought, her eyes flickered between varying shades of blue, green, grey and brown. I never found out what color they really were. Reyna's features shifted and changed, until it was Piper standing in front of me... I shook my head, then looked back at Reyna, and it was just her. Just Reyna.

"Jason, are you okay?" Reyna placed a hand on my arm.

"Ye...Yeah. I'm fine." she didn't look so sure, but seemed convinced when I pulled her in for a kiss. I had Reyna. I didn't need any of those Greeks. I let Reyna's perfume cloud over my brain block the memories of Leo, Thaila and Piper. I didn't know that I had just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

**Sorry about the long wait guys, please don't kill me. HAPPY 2013! I know this is a crappy chapter...I'll do my best to make the next one better. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Inspiration for this story goes to the amazing, the incredible Annabeth chase percy's girl. She gave me the idea for sending the Romans to Camp-Half-Blood. SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! Please don't kill me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiration for this story goes to the amazing, the incredible Annabeth chase percy's girl. She gave me the idea for sending the Romans to Camp-Half-Blood. SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! Please don't kill me!**

**Chapter 4 **

******_Jason's POV_**

**** "What?" I was shocked, Lupa had just turned up out of the blue today and told me-

"Chiron and I have arranged a meeting with the campers of both Camp Jupiter and Camp-Half-Blood. In 2 days the Romans will go to Camp-Half-blood for 3 months." Lupa snarled, then turned and bounded into the forest. Oh my Gods.

I'm going to Camp-Half-Blood. I'm going to see Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Thalia, Octavian, Hazel, Frank...and Piper.

I stood there in shock. I had broken up with Reyna a few weeks ago, when I caught her making out with some Mars kid from the 5th cohort. It had broken my heart a hundred times over, I loved her, and she crushed me. I was still preator, but Reyna and I barely conferenced anymore.

I sighed. I had to tell the campers about the trip. I walked to the border that ran around New Rome and asked Terminus to announce it. I didn't feel like going around telling every cohort.

I walked into the preator house and nearly got sick. Reyna and her new boyfriend were making out on the couch. I stormed over and yelled at them.

"What the hell?! Mark! get out of here before I put you on stable duty!"

The son of Mars scrambled out the door. Reyna groaned.

"Really Jason?" She fixed her shirt and hair.

"We're going to Camp-Half-Blood tomorrow." I snapped. She looked up in shock, then smirked.

"You ready to see Piper, Jason?" I flinched at her name. Piper. I thought about her almost everyday now.

She was everywhere, when Venus kids walked by I thought about her, when ever I saw plays in the Amphitheater I thought about her. She wouldn't get out of my head.

I was afraid to see her, it had been 3 years, but I was sure she still hated me. I had broken her heart. Reyna was just being cruel though, bring it up again and again, reminding me of my mistakes.

"Shut up Grande." I hissed at her. Reyna flinched slightly. Then smiled.

"I was getting tired of Mark, maybe I'll hook up with someone at the Greek camp." Reyna seemed to have turned into a total slut recently, since she started dating Mark.

"Maybe you're cute Hephaestus friend. What's his name? Leo Valdez right? He seemed pretty into me when they were here after the war." My head snapped up at that. Hell no.

Even if Leo didn't want to be friends anymore, no way was I letting Reyna date him.  
"Listen Reyna. Leo hates you. He thinks the 2 of us are the worst people ever. Plus. Last I checked, he had a crush on my sister. Thalia."

I stormed out, shouldering my bag and heading for the Little Tiber. I needed some air. I stopped by the river, I couldn't remember the last time I had been this far from the praetor, I rarely left the inner city. I took off my shoes and swirled my feet around in the cool water.

Suddenly, a bright gleam of gold at the bottom of the river. I bent down and grabbed the object at the bottom of the lake. The necklace I gave Piper...a week before I made that horrible decision. The clasp was broken, so obviously she had ripped it off her neck and hurled it away.

I felt like my heart was going to break. Piper had thrown away the necklace that I had given her when I told her I loved her.  
I screamed in anger and frustration. How could I have been so stupid?

It was so cliche, my soul mate was right in front of me the whole time, yet I ignored that and chose the wrong girl. I was an idiot, how could I not have seen it?  
A bright flash shocked me out of my daze of anger, I looked up and saw Aphrodite standing in front of me, her usually cheerful face grim.

"M..My Lady!" I gasped, hastily kneeling at her feet.

"Rise Jason." She said curtly. I swallowed nervously, gods don't pop in for no reason. They always want something from you, especially when its the goddess of love.

"You and your Roman friends are going to Camp-Half-Blood. Am I correct?" She asked, her eyes matching her mood, a cold ice blue. I was too nervous to say anything, so I simply nodded.

"You will see my daughter again Jason, you nearly destroyed her, be prepared, she still detests you." Aphrodite vanished in a flash of pink light.

She still detests you. Be prepared. What did Aphrodite mean by that? Did Piper really hate me? D..Did she have a new boyfriend? That would be the worst ever. If she moved on without me. No. Stop doing this to yourself. Great. Talking to myself! I picked up my duffel bag and walked back to New Rome, As I walked back to the praetor house I overheard conversations.

"We're going to the Greek camp!"

"Can't believe I actually miss Octavian!"

"I can't wait to see Leo and Piper!" I froze.

Oh my Gods, I had barely even spared a thought on Leo. The last time we spoke... Do us a favor Jason Grace. Never talk to us again.

His last words echoed around in my head. What if Leo didn't want to see me. What if something had happened to him, or Piper? I wanted to leave right then and there, but I was still the preator of Rome, duty before heart.

When I got back to the preator house, Reyna was still there, packing a duffel bag. She looked up and smirked when she saw me.

"You know what I've heard Jason?" She asked sweetly. I glared at her, yet I was also slightly curious.

"I heard that Piper got a new boyfriend. Face it Grace, she's moved on without you." My hands curled into fists.

"YOU LYING COLD-HEARTED BITCH!" I screamed, electricity flickering around me.

Reyna backed up slightly, her eyes betraying her. They were full of fear, yet her expression was one of delight. The lightning around me faded, and I ran into my room

. I could hear Reyna laughing behind me, so I slammed the door shut. I heard Piper got a new boyfriend. No. Reyna always lied. Always. No way. Piper would still be there at camp, single...Right?

I fell onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling. A picture that Rachel (Oracle) has painted of me, Leo and Piper hung on the ceiling. Rachel had made that after we got back from out quest. We were sitting on Festus, my arm was around Piper's waist and Leo was pretending to throw up. We looked so...normal. If you take out the huge bronze dragon of course! Piper and Leo looked so happy, I was just my normal grim faced self.

That was how I wished it still was. If had whispered Piper's name and not Reyna's on that day 1 year ago, we would still be together. Leo would be playing pranks, telling jokes, making tofu tacos. Piper would get a magic makeover from her mom every now-and-then, and just...being amazing. I left my thoughts where they were and fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.

Whoooohooo! 20 review, 8 faves, and 14 follows. Thanks a bunch guys. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but I've been swamped in homework. My friend surprised me today. Next year, when she has her Quinceañera, I'm like one of the traditional 14 girls or whatnot...and i have to wear a DRESS! and HEELS! Gods the horror... Obviously I'm not a prissy girl...Gods...HEELS! and not even like, innocent 1 inch heels! They're gonna be like 6 inches! AND WE HAVE TO TAKE DANCING LESSONS! There's gonna be good food though...so worth it...kinda! I hope to get up my next chapter ASAP, but with school, who knows... anyways. I love ALL OF YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Hey readers! I just realized...I've been forgetting my disclaimers! So this one is for all the previous chapters.  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does!**

Jason's POV

We're leaving. Today, after breakfast, all the Romans are taking their things and going to Camp-Half-Blood. To say I was panicking was an understatement. I was freaking out, completely losing it.

I was going to see Piper again. I hadn't seen her in year, since I...forget it. The necklace I had given her was in my pocket. If I saw her. No. When I saw her again, I planned to give it back to her. I walked up to the front of the legion, where I was greeted by the sight of Reyna shoving her tongue down Mark's throat.

"REYNA!"

I yelled, shocking her and Mark with volts of electricity. The two broke away, slightly red in the face. Mark walked back to his cohort while Reyna and I had a 'conversation'

"Slut." I spat

"Ass." She hissed

"Bitch" I muttered. Reyna flinched at the last one and turned away from me.

I almost felt bad. Almost. Reyna gave me a glare and stormed out. What the Jupiter was up with her? She was a bitch, I had called her way worse when I found her cheating on me and she had laughed in my face. Girls are strange.

I walked to the dining room and lay down on one of the couches.

A cloud nymph served me my favourite breakfast. Eggs, sausages, mini pancakes and bacon, with a glass of orange juice. I flinched slightly. I had just remembered that Piper used to make this.

When I tried to surprise her I burnt the food, she laughed at me for days. Gods of Olympus I missed her laugh.

I shoveled the food into my mouth, both eager and nervous to see Piper. I ran my room and grabbed my suitcase and carry-on bag. Then I ran to the Roman airport **(Yes, we have our own airport.)** and got on my private plane. The air hostess flirted with me constantly but I brushed her off each time.

She wasn't Piper, I wasn't interested. I was at ease in the air, no way would my father blast his son out of the sky. Especially not his only son. The moment the plane touched down I leapt out of my chair. The Romans were standing in a neat, orderly fashion, right by the camp borders.

I swallowed nervously, this was it. I was going to see all my frie-all my...I guess I didn't know who they were to me anymore. The last time I saw my best friend, he said they wanted nothing more to do with me. Thalia...she had told me that...We may have come from the same parents Jason Grace, but I am not your sister. Her last words to me echoed in my head.

I swayed slightly, Reyna raised an eyebrow at me. I refused to look weak in front of that witch. I stood up tall and strong. As I walked over the border, silence enveloped me. The Greek campers stood in front of us.

Smiles on their faces. Suddenly, all formalities broke. Campers on both sides greeted each other with hugs and grins. Everyone at the Greek camp seemed happy to see everyone on the Roman side. Except for Reyna and I. Campers on both sides steered clear of us like a disease.

I caught a glimpse of Reyna trying to give Hazel a hug, but Frank shoved Reyna back, a fierce look in his eyes. I desperately scanned the crowd for a certain daughter of Aphrodite. Piper McLean.

As I walked past, Greek campers gave me increasingly hostile glares. I caught a glimpse of Percy Jackson, when our eyes met, Percy's eyes narrowed in anger. I winced, Percy used to be one of my closest friends, now he looked at me like I was scum. Suddenly, I tripped over someone and sent both of us sprawling.

"Oh my Gods, I'm sorry!" I rose to my feet and offered a hand to the person I tripped. Suddenly I was face to face with Piper McLean.

"Pi..PIPER!" I yelped. Everyone fell silent. Piper gave me a look of disgust. She got to her feet herself and glared at me.

"Jason." she said curtly. Turning away, she began to walk away. I grabbed her by the arm.

"No! Piper I made a-"

"A mistake? I was a mistake? Oh sure Jason. NO!" She whirled away. I chased after her, but someone cut me off. I was face-to-face with my ex-best friend. Leo Valdez.

"Stay away from her Grace!" he spat, standing defensively in front of Piper. Piper walked back to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it Leo." She murmured. Leo nodded curtly and kissed her. On the lips. and she kissed him back.

WHAT. THE. HELL. ****

Ahhhh Cliffhanger! 


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I am a 13 year old student who is failing Latin...nuff said I think...  
Chapter 6  
Jason's POV**

****Leo...and Piper?!

They..had just kissed. What the HADES? All the campers were looking at the three of us. I stood there in shock. Piper had a smirk on her face and Leo was just glaring at me. I blinked a few times.

Okay, check up here, I needed to have a talk with Leo. I grabbed the son of Hephaestus by the arm and immediately the Greeks pulled out their weapons, pointing them at me.

I unclipped my scabbard and threw it on the ground. I put up my hands.

"I'm defenseless! Leo's armed, and he's a fire user, if I attacked him I'd be a complete fool." I said quietly.

The Greeks slowly lowered their weapons, but they still threw me distrustful looks.

The campers turned to Percy and Annabeth, who were obviously the leaders. Annabeth nodded curtly and Percy simply gestured to the Artemis cabin. Since it was empty and I'd be a mad man to attack one in the house of a goddess.

Leo quietly walked behind me as I walked briskly to the cabin. As soon as the door was closed behind me I turned on Leo. His eyes widened and his hand lit on fire, moving into a defensive position. I groaned.

"For Zeus' sake! Leo I don't want to fight you, I only want to talk, about me being here, and Piper." The moment those words fell from my lips I regretted it. Leo's eyes lost their mischievous glint, they narrowed in anger.

"About you being here Jason Grace? About Piper? Here's about you being here. Piper took months to piece her life back together after you!" He yelled in anger, his fingertips smoking. Tears threatened to betray the true emotions hiding behind my eyes.

"I never meant to hurt her Leo!" I screamed. His entire body lit up, I backed up against a shrine of Artemis. The fire died down around Leo, but the flames showed in his eyes.

"You never meant to hurt her? It took months before she was the same again Jason." Leo turned away, the anger melting out of his eyes.

"She spent days crying in her room, listening to every freaking Taylor Swift break-up song  
ever recorded. She ate tons of ice cream, watched hours of TV. No one here ever thought she would ever recover." He murmured.

"Leo..I..I'm sorry." I whispered I had made the mess and he had been left behind to fix everything,

"Tell that to Piper, I was the only one she talked to in 6 months. Not her siblings, Aphrodite came and Piper pushed her away. 3 months ago she kissed me. Don't get me wrong Jason, I am in love with Piper, and I've always been in love with her, always jealous of you. You were the Golden Boy. You had everything, Piper adored you. When you guys got back together, I was crushed, I thought I had a chance. Yet, although I wanted her, I never tried to get in your way. But I know I'm always going to be her second best. She kisses me, hugs me, tells me she loves me, but I will always be the second best. She loved you Jason, but you have to ask her if she still does." Leo turned away bitterly.

"Leo, I'm really sorry, and I mean that!" I said before he could object. He nodded for me to go on.

"Can you forgive me though? I know what I've done was horrible and I don't deserve your forgiveness, or Piper's. I love her Leo. I...I made a terrible mistake." I stammered.

"A mistake? Your choice shattered her. That's no mistake, and I'll NEVER forgive you!" He snarled, storming out the door in a rage, his body smoking and sparking with fire.

I stood there in stunned silence, realizing that I had a lot of work to do if I wanted either of them to forgive me...****

Hey guys! Emotional chapter eh? I know it's really short and kinda crappyish, but I was hoping that 2 chapters in so little time might make up for that...I'm hoping for a snow day/snow delay, cause then I can update again! Oh yeah, check out Love Leads the Way, by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s. She and two other incredible authors wrote this story, with her permission, after they finish this story I am allowed to do my own little re-do. Not that the story should be changed! I just go into great detail! So read and review that story! Love y'all!  
-Emma


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7  
I DO NOT AND I WILL NEVER OWN PJO!  
Jason's POV**

No one in the camp spared me a second glance, a few of the newer Aphrodite girls winked at me, but that was about it.  
All of a sudden, all thoughts of Piper and Leo vanished, left with one name. Thalia. I hadn't spoken to my sister in months, since...since...the day Piper and Leo left. .

_We may have come from the same parents Jason Grace, but I am not your sister._

The words echoed in my head, started the long walk to the Zeus cabin, my hands trembling with every step.

When I reached the cabin I stood before the door for a good 10 minutes, I cautiously reached for the door handle, and opened the door.. I was not expecting to see.

Thalia.

My sister.

A virgin, immortal huntress, sworn off boys forever.

Making out with Nico di Angelo.

"What. The. Hell." I spat. Nico sprag away from Thalia and looked at me in shock. A moment later, his expression turned to one of anger.

The son of Hades drew his Stygian iron sword and took up a defensive position in front of my sister.

"Don't lay a finger on her you sick bastard." he hissed. I recoiled, di Angelo and my sister? What else have I missed? I took a step forwards.

"I want to talk to my sister." I whispered. Nico glared at me, then lowered his sword. He glanced at Thalia, who nodded.

Nico shoved me, hard, as he walked out the door. The moment the door shut, Thalia sprang to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snarled, her spear in her hands. I took a step back.

"Thalia..." I whispered. She glared at me. Then fell back against the bed.

She put her head in her hands, when she looked up I was surprised to see a tear falling down her cheek. My sister never cried.

Ever.

I tried to put my arm around her but she slapped me away.

"What are you doing here?" She moaned, shoving me away. I felt confused, hadn't Lupa arranged all this with Chiron?

"All the Romans are here Thalia..." I trailed off nervously, what else could I say?

"What about that Roman sl*t huh? She pregnant with your child yet?" My sister sneered, I flinched, I knew Thalia thought me as a jerk for leaving Piper for Reyna, but had she really thought that...Reyna and I had...You know..gone THAT far?

"She dumped me for a son of Mars." I said. Thalia burst out laughing. I felt tears well up in my eyes, Thalia saw my expression and her smile died.

"Wait. Jason, you're serious?" I nodded wordlessly. Thalia scooted a little closer to me and draped arm around my shoulders.

"You know you kinda deserve it though." she said quietly. I stood up abruptly

"I had my heart ripped out, trampled, then I spent months watching my ex make-out with someone of a lower rank than me. What the Hades did I do to deserve this?" I yelled. My sister met my glare with a steely look.

'You broke Piper. Jason, no one thought she would ever recover, you broke her!" my sister whispered. I found a sudden interest in my feet.

"I know." I said, my voice thick with guilt. I shot to my feet, grabbed a porcelain plate and hurled it at the statue of Zeus, it shattered in mid-air.

"I KNOW! And I hate myself for it!" I screamed, falling to my knees and sobbing. Thalia sighed, suddenly a thought came to my mind and I looked at my sister.

"When did you break your oath to Artemis?" I raised an eyebrow as my sister blushed.

"I quit the hunt a few months ago, I started hanging out with Nico a lot. One day..we just..became a couple. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, her hand falling on her mace canister (a.k.a. her super sharp and deadly, celestial bronze spear) I shook my head frantically, my _gladius_ was still with Annabeth, and my odds weren't looking so good

"I have to go Jason, I'll see you later, but..I haven't quite forgiven you, I'm not ready for that." My sister got to her feet and exited the cabin, not sparing me a second glance.

I knelt there on the stone floor, debating my next move. Finally, I decided that I was going to pay Piper a little visit. The best I could hope for was that she would forgive me.  
**  
Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long, school has been just...ughh! I bet some of you can relate right? Anyways, I know my chapter have been getting shorter, but please don't get mad! I'm really trying, but by the time I'm done with school work, I have no energy! I'm also working on my version of Love Leads the Way, but it won't be online until the original is finished, so read and review the original Love Leads the Way, by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 8

**Jason's POV**

Disclaimer-I am a 13 year old girl struggling in Latin. Not in my wildest dreams could I possibly be as amazing as Rick Riordan, all I own is this plot.

I knocked on the door of the Aphrodite Cabin, a bouquet of red roses in my hand, I still remembered that they were Piper's favourite flower.

No one answered the door, so I opened it, only to come face to face with a VERY pissed off Drew.

The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed me by my collar and threw me onto the ground.

"What the hell Drew?" I yelled, picking myself up. She glared at me.

"You have the nerve to come back here after you broke my sister's heart?" she yelled, she kicked me in the ribs. Ouch. That's going to hurt in the morning.

"I'm here to apologize!" I yelled in pain, wincing as I tried to get up. Note to self: Wear Kevlar Vest next time, getting kicked by an angry Aphrodite child was like getting shot at point blank range. Drew glared at me.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Grace." She snapped, suddenly her expression softened.

"She cried for weeks you know? She just curled up in her bed and sobbed, not eating, or drinking for days at a time. You did that to her Jason. You made my strong, proud sister a weeping sniveling mess. None of us are ever going to forgive you."

Drew's expression hardened again, and she shoved me out of the cabin, sending me sprawling on the floor outside the cabin.

I got up, turned around and came face-to-face with a horrified Piper McLean.

"Pipes..." I whispered hoarsely, my heart crawling into my throat. Piper's watery kaleidoscope eyes turned dark green in anger.

"I told you NOT to call me that!" She slapped me (Very hard too!) then took off, running for the forest.

"Piper!" I screamed, I had already lost her once in my life, I wasn't going to lose her again.

"Leave me alone Jason!" She yelled, her long chocolate hair whipping around her face in the wind.

Out of nowhere, a blur slammed into me. I looked up into the eyes of a furious Leo Valdez, his right hand wreathed in flames.

"I told you never to talk to her again!" He yelled, his eyes glowing in rage. I thought back to our conversation earlier.

"No you didn't Leo! You said you would never forgive me. So how do you know Piper won't?" I asked.

A glint of malice appeared in Leo's, something I had never seen before.

"You ever hurt her again Jason Grace, I swear on the River Styx that I will kill you. I will hunt you down and kill you in every way I know you fear. I will use your worst nightmares against you, I will expose all of your darkest, deepest secrets. If you hurt her again, I will end you." I scoffed, there was no way Leo would do something like that.

I told him so. Leo looked at me, brown eyes meeting blue.

"You look me right in the eye Jason Grace, and tell me you see anything in there that makes me incapable of killing you." I gulped nervously.

Leo was serious. If I ever hurt Piper again, he would kill me for it. I nodded nervously.  
Leo got up and pulled me to my feet.

I accepted his hand tentatively, a moment later, a searing pain burned through my hand. I screamed in pain and looked at my hand as the pain died down.

The symbol of an open flame, I looked at Leo, pain evident in my eyes.

"Why Leo?" I gasped, his eyes had a feral look to them.

"Its a promise burn." He said. I stared at him. Leo saw the question in my eyes and sighed.

"If you break your promise, this will make sure you don't live another minute. It will engulf you in flames." My eyes widened in fear, an unspoken question dying on my lips.

"It's unremoveable Jason, unless I say so." My ex-best friend had a cruel smirk on his face, which was so foreign to him that I flinched.

"Why would you do something this severe Leo?" I cried, cradling my hand, even though the pain was long gone.

The malicious glint was gone from Leo's eyes, replaced with a look of pain, sadness, and regret.

"Because I can't even trust you with a promise like that. The only way I can guarantee that you won't hurt her is by doing this. I don't want to Jason," He laughed bitterly, " You think I like being this cruel? I hate it! It's not me!" His hands caught on fire, and I took a step back.

"I hate it Jason, but I have no choice. This is the only way I know you won't leave us. Again." He said the last word so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

I felt the sudden urge to look at my feet.

"Leo...You know I'm sorry. Why can't you forgive me?" I begged. Leo let out a harsh, cold laugh.  
"I'll forgive you when Piper forgives you Jason Grace. Which means I am never going to forgive you."

With those words, Leo turned to walk off, but suddenly a scream echoed through the woods.

My blood turned to ice, I had heard that scream before. Leo turned around. His eyes as wide as saucers.

"Piper."****

Muahahahahaahahaha. Sorry, evil author moment with the cliff hanger. I'm really sorry that my chapters are really short and so far apart, just with exams comming up, I am under huge pressure. I swear on the River Styx, when summer comes, I am going to live on . Or Hades can send me to Tartarus.  
~Emma


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 9_

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long guys! I thought I would be able to update more over Spring Break, but I went skiing over my birthday...Guess how old I am and you get a shout out and a sneak preview of the next chapter! Yeah...hopefully I will be able to get out another chapter before Spring Break ends.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.**

_Jason's POV_

Leo freaked out when he heard Piper scream.

His hand burst into flames and he sprinted into the forest. I dashed after him. Please Gods let Piper be okay.

Leo and I stumbled into a clearing, I came face to face with a scene from my worst nightmares.

A young man was holding a knife against Piper's throat. Leo's eyes were flickering with flames.

"Let her go." he growled in fury. The young man smiled and my eyes widened in horror. Mark Devon. Son of Ares. Reyna's boyfriend.

"Mark. Let. Her. Go." I snarled. The Son of Ares smirked at me.

"Not today Preator Jason. Now you and Fire Boy back away or I slit Piper's throat." Piper whimpered as Mark pressed the knife deeper against her throat, drawing a few drops of blood.

I dropped my sword and Leo and I backed away.

The moment my sword clanged to the ground, a snowstorm whirled around Leo.

A moment later, my former best friend was frozen in a block of ice.

"LEO!" I screamed in horror.

Okay... Snowstorm...oh Hades please no. Khoine.

I turned around and came face to face with the cold, beautiful goddess of snow.

"_Bon Jour_ Jason Grace." she smiled, a smile that had no warmth in it.

"Miss me?" I lunged forwards, pulling out a short dagger and slashing at her throat.

Khione laughed and vanished in a whirlwind of snowflakes, re-appearing next to Mark.

Mark smirked and snapped a pair of handcuffs on Piper's wrists.

Piper was struggling and kicking, thrashing around, but Khione reached out and tapped her on the forehead.

A web of ice spread across Piper, in a heartbeat, she was encased in a sparkling coat of ice.

"No!" I lunged forwards, but Khione tapped me on the forehead and I too was wrapped in an icy prison.

I could still see beyond the layer of ice. I watched helpless as a team of white horses drew a chariot of ice over to Khione.

The goddess and Mark loaded the 3 of us onto the chariot and then strapped us in.

I was immobilized and watched, powerless to do anything as Mark and Khione climbed into the front of the chariot.

Mark took the reins as Khione turned to face me.

"After the 2nd Giant War I was left to fend for myself. The three of you destroyed my life, and I intend to destroy yours. Getting Reyna to cheat on you was simply the first step."

The goddess turned away as I froze in horror. (Get it? Froze in horror? Cuz' he's actually frozen? Okay...I am not funny am I? Nope. Moving on with the story.) Reyna...had been tricked into cheating on me.

Oh My Gods... That's why she had been so shocked when I accused her of cheating and broke up with her...

And why she had started dating Mark so fast...she...thought...oh my Jupiter...

_**Flashback**_

_"I can't believe you Reyna!" I stormed into the Preator house to find my girlfriend reading a Latin version of Troy. She looked up in surprise._

_"You can't believe what Jase?" she asked, swinging her legs off the bed._

_"Don't call me that you backstabbing little bitch!" I growled. Reyna recoiled in shock._

_"What do you mean?" she asked. I fumed, how dare she deny that she had been cheating on me!_

_"You've been cheating on me this whole time with Mark Devon, a Son of Ares!" Reyna got to her feet, her hands balled into fists at her sides._

_"I haven't been cheating on you Jason! But since you don't trust me then maybe I should go date Mark!" she screamed, tears running down her face._

_"Fine!" I yelled "Go date him! Go have a fucking kid with him for all I care!" Reyna slapped me across the face._

_"Maybe I will!" she yelled_

_"Fine!"I yelled_

_"Fine!"she turned on her heel and stormed from the Preator house. I sat down fuming with rage and hurt. We hadn't exchanged anything more than a few words since._

_**End of Flashback**_

I stood there in horror for a few minutes before realizing I was no longer encased in ice. I turned around, only to be met with Mark's fist.

That's when I blacked out.

**And another cliffhanger! Again, I'm really sorry bout' not updating guys! Please don't hate me! I'm going to try to get another chapter up before the end of Spring Break! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**~Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**I am back with new chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I am a teenage girl...Do I really need to go on?**

_**Jason's POV**_

I came to in a dim and dusty room. I reached up to rub my eyes, but found my hands were cuffed behind my back. I struggled briefly before realizing it was hopeless.

"Leo! Piper!" I whispered. A small fire flickered to life in front of me. I saw Leo, whose hands had been cuffed in front of him.

"She took the 3 of us to her palace."He murmured, his eyes half closed in exhaustion.

"How are we unfrozen?" I asked. Leo gave me a small smile, then held up his flaming hand.

"It took me awhile, but I managed to melt myself out. Getting you and Beauty Queen out was no problem after that." I looked at him gratefully, Leo could have just left me frozen, and we both knew that.

"Thanks Leo." I held out my hand. Leo looked at me warily, then extinguished his hand and shook mine.

"Urmph" I heard someone grunt in the corner. Leo reignited his hand, bathing our prison in a warm light. I saw Piper sprawled in a corner. The two of us ran to her side. Piper's hands were also bound in front of her.

"Ugh... That little witch Khione!" Piper sat up straight when she remembered what had happened to us. Both Leo and I offered her a hand, I couldn't help but feel hurt when she looked at me in disgust before accepting Leo's hand.

"So...Do we have an escape plan?" She asked, brushing off her jeans.

Leo and I both shook our heads. Suddenly the door swung open and Khione stepped in. A growl rose in Leo's throat and he lunged towards her.

His hands filled with flames, but before the fire made contact with her skin. Khione fashioned an icy dagger out of midair and slashed Leo across the chest.

"I have no use for the son of Hephaestus." Leo stumbled backwards, staring numbly at the blood welling out of his chest.

I saw the pool of blood around him and knew he was already beyond saving. A scream tore from Piper's throat. She ran to Leo's side as he fell to the ground.

Khione laughed as Piper knelt by him and sobbed, suddenly Khione's face went slack.

I looked at Leo, his eyes were dulled in pain, but they still had a light of fury in them.

He had grasped khione's ankle and from Khione's stricken expression. he had set her on fire. The flames wrapped around her, she let loose on last horrible wail before she melted into a pile of watery goop.

I stared at Leo, he had just used Celestial Fire to kill Khione, that must have taken nearly all his strength

. I knelt down next to Piper who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"We'll get you help Leo. We can get ambrosia and nectar." I held his hand. Leo shook his head.

"I'm a goner Grace, we both know it, don't lie to me." Leo coughed and blood splattered over the front of his shirt.

I nodded weakly. Leo turned his gaze away from me and focused on Piper.

"Hey Pipes." he whispered. Piper whimpered and looked at him.

"You have to forgive him Piper." With a start of surprise, I realized he was talking about me.

"Leo..." She sobbed, cradling his head in her lap, she brushed his matted hair away from his eyes.

"You have to Pipes, but never forget that-" Leo was cut off my a series of hacking coughs.

"Never forget that I love you." With those last words, Leo's head went slack, his eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. Piper screamed in grief, I cautiously placed an arm around her shoulders.

For the first time, she didn't push it off. We knelt there, beside Leo's body until we heard alarms blaring through the icy castle.

I pulled a shaky Piper to her feet.

"Piper we need to leave. NOW." I tried to drag her from the cell, but she struggled against me.

"We can't leave him here!" She wept, gesturing to my former friend's lifeless corpse. I blinked back the quickly forming tears from my eyes.

"C'mon Piper!" I grabbed her around the waist and slung her over my shoulder. Piper beat my back relentlessly with her fists yelling profanities at me.

I set her down and pushed her up against the wall. Piper gasped in shock.

"Jason Jupiter Grace! We can't leave him there! I won't leave him! Not like how you left me!" She shouted. I froze. my breath hitched in my throat.

"Fine!" I snapped, I turned on her.

"We can stay here and get captured and tortured by Khione's supporters, or we can honor Leo's sacrifice and LEAVE!"

With how much yelling we were doing...I was surprised we hadn't already been recaptured. Piper glared at me, then pulled Katoptris from her belt (How did that not get confiscated!?).

"Fine." She snapped. I smiled at her gratefully, but was stopped with a deadly glare.

"I'm doing this for Leo. Not for you Grace." With those words she turned around a strode for the exit. I stared after her. Well... that could have gone a hell of alot worse.

**Hey guys! I know I didn't get to update by the end of Spring Break...Sorry about that! I know this chapter is really short, but it's pretty emotional...you agree right? Don't worry, Leo will reappear for a bit later in this story...probably as a ghost or something SPOILER ALERT! Anyways..no one guessed my age...I just turned 14!**


End file.
